My Sassy Girlfriend
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: Inuyasha, a man of 25 years, bumps into a strange, drunk, girl in the train station. Embarrassingly, she calls him honey, and that arises to a different situation. What will happen to her? Find out! Based on Korean movie: My Sassy Girlfriend. ON HIATUS!
1. The Drunk Girl

Here's a new story by me! Well, I needed a change so I'm starting a new one. It's based on the Korean movie My Sassy Girlfriend. I'm not Korean, but my dad got a Korean dvd and it was a good idea to make a Inuyasha fanfic from it. Well, I'm starting the story.  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Drunk Girl  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Yo. My name is Inuyasha Fukumori. I'm 25 years old and still in college. Toudai to be exact. Tokyo U for all you Americans. Wait hold on. My cell's ringing."  
  
Regular POV  
  
"Who's this? I'm eating my fucking dinner! Who's interrupting my dinner?" Inuyasha nearly yelled into the phone. "It's your mother bastard!" Rumi yelled angrily. (A/N: Inuyasha's mom doesn't exactly have a name so go with this one. Inuyasha's mom and dad are kind of mean in this story. So is Kagome's. Sorry!) "Ack! Gomen ofukuro! SHHHH! People are staring at me!" Inuyasha hissed. "Don't shush me! Are you in Tokyo? Go visit your aunt! She wants to see you!" Rumi practically screamed. "Alright alright! I'll go! Bye!" Inuyasha hung up on her and paid for his cheap dinner.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I glanced out the window and saw this really pretty girl. But she was sort of out of it. She looked really pretty but was a little clumsy. She had a tired look and was bumping into stuff. She's exactly my type. I can't help it when I see a girl that's my type.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Inuyasha walked out the door and started for the subway. He glanced at the colorful lights and continued to walk but faster. He couldn't miss the subway. It was the last one before 10:00. He went down the escalator and in the middle of the stupid safety announcement about staying behind the yellow line, the same girl that he saw bumping into things, was standing and sleeping at the same time. She was near the edge and Inuyasha made a break for it before she was hit and dragged by the subway.  
  
He ran towards her, his speed faster than the subway, and grabbed the girl. The girl glared at him but was obviously drunk. Her face was pale and her hair covered her face like a net. When they got in, Inuyasha stared at the drunk girl when the train suddenly jerked and she bumped into a pole. The girl noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her. He was suddenly interested in the window and turned his head away from her.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
She's my type but I don't like her. Drunk girls disgust me. But she is very pretty.  
  
Regular  
  
She moved towards the right and her head began to droop. The person sitting below her looked up and stared at her closed eyes. Inuyasha began to snicker as the girl's head began to droop down to the guy's lap. An old man began to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his head towards the drunk girl and the old man walked towards the girl. When the old man reached the place where the girl was, the old man cleared his throat and began to look down and the young man sitting below the girl and him.  
  
"Hey get up! Offer your seat to the elder!" The girl yelled. The guy gazed up at the girl and huffed. Then he grinned slightly and popped his gum. The girl began to get agitated and hit the guy on the head. "Hey!" The guy yelled at grumbled something under his breath. He glared at her and the girl stared back. She staggered a little and yelled, "Go!"  
  
He finally got up. "Hey, don't wear pink." She drunkenly pointed at his pink and white shirt. The old man sat down where the guy was sitting and smiled at the girl. Her expression changed and she smiled a little.  
  
After a while, she started to feel nauseous. She made a sick face and swallowed it down. She puffed out her cheek and let the air go. Then she lay her head on the pole, staggering to stay up. She coughed. Getting the feeling again, she tried to swallow it but was unsuccessful.  
  
Inuyasha made a disgusted face and cringed. Throwing up was the worst thing that could happen in the subway. She swallowed again and brought her hand up to her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and at that moment, she finally threw up. All over the elderly man. The old man cringed at made a disgusted face. The girl sighed and closed her eyes again. The old man gritted his teeth and took off his toupee that was covering his bald spot. He gasped at his ruined toupee and made a crying face.  
  
The girl threw up on his bald spot and the old man cringed again, glaring at the drunken girl. She turned to Inuyasha and managed to mumble "Honey." and collapsed onto the floor. "You! You! Take care of this!" The old man yelled and pointed his wrinkled finger at him. "I'm not!" Inuyasha declared and in surprise backed up to the wall. "You are! Take care of everything!" The old man yelled again. "I'm not." Inuyasha grumbled but the old man yelled, "You are! Think I'm stupid? Come over here!"  
  
"Inuyasha opened his mouth and tried to say something but sighed and gave up. He walked over to the old man and took off his sweatshirt. All the young ladies gasped at his toned muscles. His muscle shirt was revealing everything! "Are you laughing? Why didn't you look after her?" The old man demanded but Inuyasha couldn't say anything. "Hurry and do something!" The old man yelled. Sighing, Inuyasha took his sweatshirt and wiped the old man. Then the door opened. They were at their destination. Inuyasha threw his sweatshirt at the old man and ran out the door picking the girl up on the way. "Baka boy!" The old man yelled and shook his fist.  
  
Inuyasha picked the girl up and carried her piggyback style. He ran towards the nearest motel and groaned in pain. The innkeeper gasped at Inuyasha and sarcastically said, "Wow, your girlfriend is wasted!" "It's not my fault!" Inuyasha said exhausted. "Of course it is! I know everything!" The innkeeper declared. "You see, we're engaged." Inuyasha said making up a lie. "Western or Japanese style?" The innkeeper asked. "Just give me any room." Inuyasha gasped. "Alright. Here's the key." Inuyasha took the key in his mouth and looked at the number. "405? None on the first floor?" Inuyasha almost whined. "Fourth floor!" The innkeeper said and pushed Inuyasha towards the stairs.  
  
When Inuyasha finally reached room 405, he opened the door and the lights flickered on. Inuyasha ran towards the bed and threw the girl down. There was a knock on the door. "Hey. You forgot to check in. 400,000 yen kid." Inuyasha groaned and threw the money at the innkeeper. "Goodnight." He grumbled. The innkeeper smiled and nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shut the door. He stared at the girl and sat down. Then he sighed and decided to take a shower.  
  
Few minutes later Inuyasha was busy scrubbing at his long silver hair and dirty clothes. He scrubbed his jeans and t-shirt clean and washed them off nice and clean but wet. He hung his clothes on the line that was available and tried to dry them with the hair dryer. He squeezed all the water all of the clothing and shook them off. They were only halfway dry.  
  
Realizing that he had nothing else to wear, he walked naked into the place where they had the towels and grabbed on as fast as he could and flew back into the bathroom.  
  
He wrapped the towel around his waist. "Whew. That was close." He muttered in relief and waited for his clothes to dry. After about an hour, it was morning. He put his clothes back on and ran out the door, leaving the girl in the motel room. He ran back to his own house and grumbled a good morning to his mother. "You were in Tokyo right?" She asked cheerfully. "Yes." He muttered and walked towards the hallway where his room. She hit him with the vacuum that she was currently holding and whacked him a couple of times till Inuyasha admitted that he didn't go to his aunt's house.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"I'm so unlucky.. All because of a drunk girl. I want to die.. You know me now right? I'm a typical student. An engineering major. Study? I'm smart but I never study. My parents can prove that.  
  
Regular  
  
Inuyasha's cell rings. "Moshi-moshi?" He asked sleepily. "Who are you, asshole?" A girl's voice screamed. "What? Who's this?" His eyes widened but he still asked. "Why were you naked in a motel with me? Come out! To the Tokyo station now! See you." She yelled. Inuyasha suddenly realized who it was. It was that drunk girl from yesterday! ______________________________+___________________________________  
  
That's all for now!!! Dun dun dun! What's going to happen next? You'll find out soon! Well, It's okay for a story huh? Well, R&R! Ja ne, Miyuki-Chan 


	2. The Awkward Date

Hey! I'm back. Well, So, u like my first chapter? Well, thanx for the reviews and stuff but ok.. Soo, I'm going to start writing!! Kagome may be a little mean in the beginning. She will get nice later on.  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Awkward Date  
  
The girl tapped his shoulder and asked "Is it you?" She asked. "Yes." Inuyasha replied. "My name is Kagome. Follow me." She commanded and walked down the street. They walked into the Dunkin Donuts that was all pink and filled with little kids. Kagome looked around and went to the cashier. "What are you ordering?" the cashier asked politely. "You order." Kagome nudged him. "Cherry Jubilee, oh, Mango Tango and Shooting Stars is good too. Jamonka Almonds is good though. I'll have a Love Me." He said. "Hey. You want to die? Drink coffee." Kagome said. "I'll have two coffee's." Kagome said to the cashier. "You pay." Kagome glared at him and walked to an empty table. Inuyasha brought the coffee down to the table and sat down.  
  
"Tell me. What happened last night?" Kagome asked. "Uhh.. Well,.. You were drunk a-a-and y-you.." He stumbled. "Don't stammer! Speak clearly!" She demanded. "Well you see, last night you were drunk and staggering at the subway station. I saved you from the train." He continued.  
  
"So I called you honey?" She asked. "That's right." Inuyasha continued. "Well, throw the garbage away. Follow me." Kagome said and walked out the door. "Damn it.. I just wasted that money!" He yelled and threw out her coffee but drank his. He followed her upstairs into a bar. "You order." She said.  
  
"Kimchi soup and sake please." He said. (They are in a Korean bar/restaurant.) Kagome grabbed the menu from the waiter and threw it back and Inuyasha. "Eat golbangee." She demanded.  
  
From the table next door,  
  
"Let's go somewhere fun later." A man said. " I know what that is. A motel? Are you rich?" A girl asked. "Of course." Another man answered. "How much will you pay us?" Another girl asked. "We'll see so don't worry." The man said. "You kids are prostituting huh?" Kagome asked. "Why'd you order golbangee? Eat something else!" She yelled.  
  
"What's it with you? Mind your own business." The girl said. "We're just having a drink with friends. What's wrong?" The man asked. "You take friends to a motel?" Kagome asked. "Hey. How old are you girls?" She demanded. "Old enough to drink. Go away and mind your own business!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Think I'm doing this because you're drinking?" Kagome mocked. "Show me your ID. You too." She said, pointing to the other girl next to the girl that was speaking. Inuyasha gasped at Kagome. This girl was so tough and rude!  
  
"What's with you?" The girls asked. "Show it to me. Now!" Kagome demanded. "This sucks." The girls whined and walked to the exit. "Who are you to butt into other people's business?" The man asked Kagome. "Do you have a daughter?" Kagome asked "I don't. Bear me one." The man mocked. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Kagome yelled. "How dare you!" The man yelled. "Want to fight?" Kagome shouted and slapped the man's face and yelled, "Hentai! Get out of here!"  
  
Kagome walked back to their table and grabbed one of the shot glasses. Inuyasha hurriedly opened the sake bottle and poured her one. Kagome continued to drink about 3 shots and then slammed the shot glass down onto the table. Her eyes began to tear. Then she began to sob. "No, don't cry!" Inuyasha said. He handed her his blue handkerchief and she took it. "Do you blow your nose on this?" she asked and unfolded it. Inuyasha shook his head no. She took it and wiped her tears. Then she stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
"Please stop crying.. Also, the handkerchief is mine." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome took it out of her pocket and handed it to Inuyasha. She started to cry softly and managed to say, "To be honest, I just broke up with my boyfriend yesterday.." and slammed her head on the table. "Oi. Kagome. Wake up!" He hissed. He poked her head. Nudged her side, everything! She wouldn't wake up.  
  
An hour later  
  
He had carried her piggyback style again and went to the same motel. "Oi, your fiancée's wasted again?" the innkeeper asked. "Could you give me alcohol medicine?" Inuyasha asked. "The store's across the street." The innkeeper said. "Give me the same room." Inuyasha asked. The innkeeper handed Inuyasha the key. They walked upstairs and Inuyasha threw Kagome on the bed again.  
  
Inuyasha ran downstairs and out the front door, down the street to the drugstore. He hastily bought the medicine and ran back to the motel. When he walked into the room, Kagome was in the bathroom vomiting. "Eww." Inuyasha gagged and walked towards the fridge. He pulled out a water bottle. Kagome came back and collapsed on the bed. He sighed and walked over to her bed.  
  
He held the medicine packet to her mouth and poured the powder in. Then he let her drink the water and wiped her mouth carefully.  
  
In the Morning  
  
"Aghh.." Inuyasha wiped the sleep out of his eyes and saw that he was on the bed. Kagome was down on the floor. He quietly got out of the bed and tiptoed halfway to the bathroom. "Give me water.." Kagome moaned and got up. "Huh? Why am I here?" She looked at her surroundings and then looked at Inuyasha. "Toothbrush" She said. Inuyasha brought her a toothbrush and waterbottle. "Towel." She said. He threw her a small towel. "Toothpaste." She said. "In the bathroom." He said and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
And that is how our relationship began.  
  
Sorry! It's really short! I know. Bye! 


	3. The Party

Wow, so many reviews! Thanks so much!!! *Hugs computer screen* Hehe. Lol. Well, I'm gonna type!! Read on..  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Party  
  
"Sorry Kagome, but I saw your ID card and it said you are 24. I'm a year older, so if you talk down on me again." Inuyasha said. "Then let's talk like friends." Kagome said. "Fuck! My mom is going to hit me with the vacuum again!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome and muttered something bad under his breath. "Stay with me and you'll get good luck. Or I'll kill you." Kagome glared at him and shot him a death look.  
  
"Or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha mocked using a high and puny voice. "Inuyasha. Shut the hell up. Asshole." She muttered. "How'd you know my name? Tell me you wench!" He yelled. "When I called your cell, it said your name on my cell. No duh! You're so stupid." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're the one who's stupid! Why'd you call me honey? I mean if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in so much trouble with my mom. I wouldn't get hit with a vacuum, and I wouldn't have had to bring you to the motel twice!" He shouted and shot a dirty look at her.  
  
"Whatever. I kind of remember calling you honey. Anyways, you got hit with a vacuum? How pathetic is that?" She asked. "It's my mom's fault. Not mine." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Meet me at Tokyo station. Bring one of your guy friends or best friend. I don't care. I'll bring my best friend. See ya." She smiled a little and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
She my type when she's not drunk. Well, I guess I'll bring Miroku. Girls like him at first but after a while, they figure out he's a damn pervert. That stupid lecher. Can't keep his hands of girls. ______________________+______________________  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Hey Miroku. Instead of going to that weird club that you like so much, this girl named Kagome wants you to meet her friend. Well, I'll bring some beers and all that shit and stuff. Whatever. Bring something. See ya." Inuyasha hung up on his cell and walked the rest of the way home looking at the scenery. * * *  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Sango-chan! I brought your favorite! Green Tea ice cream manju!" Kagome knocked on Sango's room doorframe. "Kagome-chan! I'm ready to meet the your boyfriend! Also, his friend. Say, have you ever kissed him? Or hugged? Hmm?" Sango smirked at her best friend and winked. "Sango-chan!" Kagome blushed about 10 shades of red. "Just kidding! Well, anyway, I bought some beer and some sake. Also, I bought coke and sprite just in case we need a change of taste. The chips, pocky, popcorn, and stuff are already loaded in to the cupboard." Sango remarked.  
  
"Great! Now, tell me about your Spanish final. I got an A. 96%! Isn't that cool? My lowest score was an A. 95%. What about you?" Kagome asked. "I got a B+. It was about an 85%." Sango sighed. "Oh. Gomen Sango-chan. Well, I'll help you study!" Kagome grinned. "Arigato Kagome-chan. Well, let's walk to Tokyo station." Sango said.  
  
At Tokyo Station  
  
"Oi perv, where do you think the girls are?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't call me perv. I'm your best friend for crying out loud! Spare me some politeness! Shit, I only act like that cuz I wanna get a girlfriend! I'm still free. It's also a family curse." Miroku grinned the perverted grin at a pretty girl.  
  
"Politeness my ass! It's so fucking cheap, that act of yours. Shut the hell up. The girl's are coming towards us." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Will you bear my child?" Miroku ran towards Sango and held her hands. "Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! YOU STUPID HENTAI PERSON!" Sango yelled and everybody shut up and stared at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why'd you bring a perverted friend? Wh-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence when Miroku's hand was in an inappropriate place. "You Hentai!! Get your hands off of my butt!" Kagome shouted and slapped Miroku, leaving two bright red hand marks on his face. "Why me?" He whined and fell to the ground. "You're never gonna get a girl like that." Inuyasha muttered and shook his head.  
  
"Why'd you bring a guy like that? I'm gonna kill you." Kagome asked angrily. "He's isn't perverted a lot. He's just perverted when you first meet him." Inuyasha lied. "That better be true or I'll kill you." Kagome warned.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku walked near each other, Miroku glancing at Sango's butt occasionally. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand and his face was as bright as a tomato. Kagome smiled to herself but turned a fair pink herself.  
  
When they reached Sango's house, they made the boys stand at the kitchen counter. "We'll be right back." Kagome and Sango chorused. "Whatever.." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome ran into Sango's bedroom and brought the plastic bags and ran back into the kitchen. "Here, I bought some sake and beer, dvds, and some snacks." Kagome said. Kagome showed them the Asahi beer, a Korean dvd and some anime dvds, and the green tea manju with the pocky and stuff. "So what are we going to do first?" Inuyasha asked. "EAT! I'll order some of Ukyo's Okonomiyaki. Is that alright with you?" Sango asked. "Yeah." The boys replied.  
  
"Ok, so one original and one special please?" Sango ordered on the phone. "Yeah thanks." She continued. "So, it'll probably be here in 5 minutes?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. Probably. It usually is." Sango replied and took the Green Tea manju out of the freezer. She ripped open the box and pulled out a manju. "Mmm." She said as she ate it happily. Kagome and Inuyasha came up and stuck their hands in the box and tried to get a manju. They ended up linking each other's fingers together. Inuyasha had a bright pink stain on his cheeks and Kagome turned a bright red. They ripped their hands away and grabbed a manju. Turns out they grabbed for the same one. They pulled at it and eventually the manju ripped in half. Kagome gasped and pulled her hand out of the box. She got the big half so she grinned and bit the manju so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to take it from her.  
  
"Stupid girl." He muttered and bit into his half. It was pretty good! Miroku watched the two and snickered to himself. They went good together. Same attitude, smirk, and personality.  
  
Kagome walked upstairs to Sango's room and sat on the floor. Inuyasha glanced at her when she walked up and decided to follow. Sango had already started an anime dvd and Miroku went to join her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Hmm?" She looked up at Inuyasha and noticed his cute doggy ears twitching. She giggled and got up to touch them. She had a sudden urge to pet them. "What's so funny?" He asked, cocking his head to his side. She giggled again and her hand reached out to touch it. As soon as she touched it, she gasped when a rumble came out of Inuyasha's chest. Kagome blushed but she continued to pet his ears.  
  
"More.." He purred/growled but he tried to shake off that feeling of wanting. But he couldn't fight his instincts. He finally pried Kagome's hands off his head and blushed a dark red. Kagome turned fairly red and blinked for a second. Inuyasha came closer and closer to her face and were only about a half an inch away from each other's lips.  
  
Then he pounced on her so she was on the ground. He wiggled his fingers on her stomach, making her squirm from the tickles. "Promise you won't do that in public? Or somebody's house? You sure? Cause, I won't let you go till you answer." Inuyasha pressed his claws against her t-shirt, making her squirm more. "Inuyasha! Stop it!" She giggled and gasped.  
  
Then Miroku and Sango came upstairs to see what all the commotion was all about. "Oh my kami.." Miroku's mouth dropped to the floor. "Kagome-chan.. I thought we swore that we wouldn't lose our virginity until we were 25. or married." Sango gasped and stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you sly dog you." Miroku smirked and smiled a perverted grin. "Shut the hell up both of you! I wasn't seducing her for Pete's sake!" Inuyasha blushed a darker red and tried to convince his perverted friend.  
  
"Sango-chan! I wasn't going to have well you know with Inuyasha, and I.. I.. and we did make that promise.." Kagome said in a tiny voice, still under Inuyasha's body. She blushed a brighter red and turned her head in shame. Inuyasha's head on top of Kagome's, also in shame and embarrassment. He sighed and got off of Kagome and Sango and Miroku left. "Gomen nasai, Kagome. I didn't mean too, well.." Inuyasha stumbled. "It's okay, I mean, I like you a lot, but that was really embarrassing." Kagome admitted, turning a darker shade of red.  
  
"Same.. Well, just forget about it ok?" Inuyasha said while standing up. They walked their separate ways and down to the front door where Sango was thanking and paying the okonomiyaki guy. "Arigatou! Ja ne!" Sango called out as the guy walked out the door. Kagome glanced at Sango and then sat down on the couch watching Hannibal. Kagome and Sango both cringed together and huddled near Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome was welcomed into Inuyasha's arms but Sango hesitated to go into Miroku's. She stared a cold stare at Miroku but Miroku didn't exactly look perverted now. His dark purple-brown eyes stared at her and his black hair was tied into a dragon-tail.  
  
He nodded and sighed in defeat. He couldn't do anything perverted or she'd beat him to death. She smiled and looked back at the tv screen. A horrid face was on it and it was scaring the crap out of her. She moved closer to Miroku and gripped his hand, while Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
The room was silent but Inuyasha grabbed a slice of the okonomiyaki and bit into it. Kagome giggled and grabbed it from him. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha hissed, not wanting to disturb Miroku and Sango and the movie. "Hehe." Kagome laughed softly, and bit into the okonomiyaki. Sango smiled at Kagome then turned her head towards the screen again. At least it wasn't a horrible face. But it was still scary. She moved closer and closer to Miroku until they were about 2 inches away from each other.  
  
Kagome giggled at Miroku's slightly red face and Inuyasha snorted at Sango who was almost on top of Miroku. Then when Sango reached Miroku's lap, they both howled in laughter. They rolled onto the ground and moved towards the tv. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Miroku shouted making Sango move a little bit away from Miroku.  
  
"It's so-hehe-funny because-hehe- Sango-hehe- was on top of you and then- haha- you were like-hahaha- blushing and stuff.." Kagome laughed. "Yeah- snort- haha- you were like fucking red and Sango was like glaring at you like you were from hell.." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Whatever." Miroku grumbled and Sango giggled at him. "What the hell is so funny?" He glared at Sango. "It's funny!" Sango laughed and rolled off of the couch. "Stupid people. Still act like kids.." Miroku muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT??" Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome threatened.  
  
"Nothing.." He said. "Whatever.." They all muttered. They paused the dvd and walked into the kitchen to eat the rest of the okonomiyaki. "MMMMM!" Kagome said biting into the okonomiyaki. "This is good. I've never tried it before." Miroku commented. "Oh my god! You never? This is like my FAV. Food!" Kagome and Sango both shouted. Inuyasha stared at Miroku. He had eaten the okonomiyaki millions of times. How could Miroku not have?  
  
They finished the two boxes of okonomiyaki and started for the sake. "Drink drink! Drink till we die!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted and drank about 3 shots of sake. They danced around the kitchen drunkenly and went upstairs into the guestroom and fell asleep on the bed. "Oyasumi Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled in her sleep. "Oyasumi." Inuyasha muttered back. His hand rolled onto Kagome's side and pulled her body towards his. "Good night drunkards!" Miroku said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFY!! MAUAHAHAH! Well, sorry for the delay. It wasn't so much of a delay anyways. See? Kagome turned nice! Because she is younger than Inuyasha and also she's happier. Well, g2g!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	4. Morning Grumpiness

Konnichiwa! Sorry if I didn't explain what a manju was. It is a dumpling sort of thing but it like a dessert. It's like a rice cake sort of stuff. Whatever. Well, thanx for the reviews! I've had so many reviews! Thank you thankyoU!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him! There.. I said it!  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Morning Grumpiness  
  
"Ahh. That was the best sleep I've ever had." Kagome said without opening her eyes. Then she felt her head go twang. "Ugh.. Except for the hangover." She whispered to herself. When she opened her eyes, she saw her nose on Inuyasha's chest. "Ack." She gasped and looked up at his head. He was still sleeping. His eyes were closed, hiding his amber-golden eyes. He snored a bit, making a little noise.  
  
She noticed his arm wrapped possessively around her waist and the other arm was wrapped around her neck, making her snuggle into Inuyasha's bare but toned chest. She blushed a little, but this was the third time they have slept in the same room but not together. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. He only held her tighter. She squirmed a bit more, pulling at his arm. He snorted and shifted, pinning her down to the bed. Him on top and her on the bottom. "Inuyasha!" She hissed in his ear.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. "K-kagome?" He looked at her in surprise and noticed their intimate position. "Oops. Gomen.." He mumbled and rolled off of her. "It's okay.." She said and inched closer to him. "It is?" He asked, staring at her bare shoulders. She nodded.  
  
She pulled the covers down to her torso and looked deep into his golden orbs. She could see the reflection of herself in his eyes. He blushed a deep red when he saw her chest. She wasn't wearing a bra and he just couldn't pull his eyes away from her chest. He sat there gawking like a pervert. "What are you staring at? It better not be my chest." Kagome glared at him. "UH nothing.. nothing.." He muttered and finally turned away from her. That's when she saw a gleam of herself in his eyes. She was naked!  
  
She looked at herself and found herself bare naked except her panties. Inuyasha still had his pants on. She screamed and turned away from him. Sango and Miroku rushed upstairs from the sound of Kagome's scream. "What happened?" they both blurted out. Then they noticed Inuyasha's chest and Kagome's back and the pile of clothes on the floor.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at eachother and began to blush. "Kagome? You.you..you. AND INUYASHA HAD SEX?" Sango gasped and began to stare at the two. "Inuyasha! You are so lucky!" Miroku sighed and glared jealously at him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SANGO NO BAKA!!!!!" Kagome screamed. "We did NOT HAVE SEX!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing a dark red, almost black. "Oh." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"Never mind pal.." Miroku said and walked back downstairs. Sango pursed her lips and followed Miroku downstairs. "Ack.." Kagome groaned in embarrassment and ordered Inuyasha to turn around. "I'm going to change. Please.. Just turn around will you?" She asked.  
  
He nodded and let his raven-haired beauty slip out of his arms. He could hear the rustling of her clothes being put back on and he also put his t- shirt on. They walked back downstairs and joined Sango and Miroku for breakfast. Miroku kept passing looks at them until Sango beat him up. "Aww.. Sango-chan!! I thought we had a relationship!" Miroku whined, rubbing his head.  
  
"Don't oh sango-chan me you stupid hentai! I'm disgusted with you." She said and walked into the living room to clean up the mess in there. After Sango and Miroku were gone, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? We need to talk.. Okay?" She asked nervously.  
  
He nodded and they walked into the bathroom. "Yeah? What do you want?" He grunted, walking into the wall. "Well.. uh.. do you consider me as your girlfriend?" Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her feet. "Well... after all we've done.. well yes.." He shut his eyes and refused to look at her.  
  
"That's all I wanted to know." She said and kissed him passionately on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly responded. Inuyasha begged for entrance, licking her lips to prove it. She gasped and that gave him a chance to get in. He tied his tongue with hers, and fondled with her hair. She broke the kiss and lightly panted for air. He went down to her collarbone and sucked on it, nipping at the same time. She giggled and held him closer to herself, making sure she won't fall. He let go and pecked at her lips. She smiled and said, "I forgive you Inu-kun.."  
  
He blushed slightly at the embarrassing nickname but then asked, "Do you.. consider me as your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes.. Now you get your answer.." Kagome smiled and took his hand and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Well.." Inuyasha began. "Cause it sounded awfully suspicious.." She narrowed her eyes and began to stare and smirk at her best friend. Kagome looked down at her collarbone and stared at the fang mark that was there. (It isn't what you think. It's not the mating mark. Okay?)  
  
She huffed and looked up at Inuyasha, who was whistling innocently and had a shine in his eyes. "Inuyasha.." She said in a dangerously low voice. "Shit." He muttered and grabbed her before she could do anything. "Whoa.. HEY!!! INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome screamed, hitting his shoulder. "Stop hitting me! Shut up!" He growled and his ears were clamped down on his head.  
  
Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I just have a really BAD writer's block here!! UGH oh well.. I'll come up with some idea sooner or later. Read my new stories and other stories I don't care. Either one. Bye!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	5. My Child?

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter of My Sassy Girlfriend. Just know that it isn't a continuation of the last chapter, it takes place a year later. Okay? Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own him. So sad. Wahh..  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Five  
  
My Child?  
  
Kagome hung onto Inuyasha's strong arm as they walked through a dark alley. It was mid-spring and a little bit chilly. Kagome was wearing a very short black skirt and black heels. They were walking back from the club they had just been at, and Kagome had not felt well, so Inuyasha offered to take her to his apartment, because hers was being renovated.  
  
She had packed her clothes and everything in a suitcase and was given the guest room to sleep in. Finally, they had reached his apartment, and she went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a glass of water. He was also sitting in the kitchen, and he watched her swallow an Advil and gulp down the water. After she finished, she walked to the table he was sitting at and sat down.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as she sat down, she brought her hand to her mouth, and knocked the chair down, and ran like an Olympic racer into the bathroom. Retching sounds could be heard from the hallway. "Kagome!" He shouted, ignoring the fallen chair, and rushed into the bathroom to aid her.  
  
She was kneeling down, panting, and then her head was in the toilet again. He gathered her hair together, and rubbed her back, whispering, "It's okay.. It's okay."  
  
(Well, what do you expect a guy to do? If I were a guy, that's what I would do. There is nothing else he COULD do. Right?)  
  
After she had calmed down and was gasping for air, he wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave her a wet towel to wipe her mouth with. "It's not okay.." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Why? What happened?" He asked, worried. His eyebrows knitted together, forming some wrinkles on his forehead. She raised her tank top, showing her bare belly. "I'm pregnant." She was sobbing now, grasping his shoulders and looking into his shocked eyes.  
  
How he wanted to grab her to his body and kiss her tears away, but he was too shocked. He just stood there, frozen. "H-how?" He stuttered, looking down at himself in shame. "I don't know.. I thought we used protection." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest, putting her head on top of her knees.  
  
"How long?" He almost whispered, his voice was so quiet that maybe he hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"Three weeks along now.. I hadn't noticed anything; till this morning was the first time I had this morning sickness." She said, feeling very uncomfortable, talking about her pregnancy, especially with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh." He said, slumping down onto the floor. "But I'm glad to have your child. I'm glad it wasn't somebody else's." She smiled. "Of course it wouldn't have been fucking somebody else's! Don't tell me you've been cheating on me." He growled protectively, an arm snaking it's way around her waist.  
  
She nodded and smiled. His protectiveness and his way of showing her possessiveness was one of the one things she loved about him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I was with you the whole god damn day! Fuck it, every single hour, I was with you. Today is Saturday we don't have school. Why didn't you fucking tell me?" He shouted, angry at her for not telling him about her pregnancy.  
  
"Because I was scared! I was scared of what you would think! What would you tell me? What would you say? I don't want to hear you say that you don't want it! I'm in love with you! I love you so much, I would trade my short lifetime to live your long demon lifetime just to live with you forever! For the past 12 hours, I was thinking, about what you would say, about our future, and our child. Why do you think I didn't tell you earlier? Because I couldn't! I couldn't tell you till you actually figured it out on your own. I'm weak, say it in front of my face, I don't care. Because I am truly weak. And because I am, I couldn't tell you. So there, I told you the reason. Please, just leave me alone for a while." She said, the tears no longer running down her eyes.  
  
"Kagome.. Do you really want to trade your life for mine? Do you really want it? I could give you it, although you'll have to sacrifice your human form. Do you really want that?" He asked, his whole expression softening.  
  
"Yes I do. I want to spend my life with you. I am already marked as your mate for life, and I don't want to die and leave you behind. Then you'll have to live so long, without me. I don't want that. I don't want you to be lonely." She insisted, circling her arms around his waist.  
  
"Okay.. If that's what you want. Come. Follow me." He grasped her hand and stood her up. He started to walk to the room and Kagome started to cling onto him, as though a just in case.  
  
He couldn't help but grin at the sight of this. He started to sneak small glances at her and started to walk more slowly, to enjoy the very very short walk to the room. She looked normal enough, just that a very not noticeable bump was in replacement of her usual flat stomach.  
  
Kagome didn't take any notice of his staring at her, she just hung onto him, walking beside him. Suddenly, he stopped, making Kagome fall to her butt, as she was still walking and he stopped, so she fell.  
  
Cursing, she stood up again, to shout, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Ah, sorry. Just, that, it's a real surprise that you are actually carrying my pup. When you told me, I was a little scared, I kept telling myself that it wasn't true, but then, I decided, no shit, this is really happening. I imagined this kind of thing happening, but still, it wasn't like this, I didn't expect for me to find out like.. this. I was suspicious, when you weren't drinking any alcohol at the club, because you usually get all drunk and that leads to well, you know, fucking. But you should have told me that you were in heat! You know how my senses get all fucked up when I drink!" He suddenly shouted, coming out of the whole faze of Kagome holding his pup and everything.  
  
"Well sorry for not knowing that it wasn't over! I don't know myself THAT well! It was a mistake Inuyasha, a mistake! Can you not understand that?" She burst into tears again.  
  
"Look koiishi, I'm not mad at you. I love it that you're having my pup. But, I feel guilty that I have to burden you with this! You're so young! I don't think I'm ready to be a parent." He stroked her cheek, and brushed her tears away with his fingertip.  
  
She linked fingers with his, and he started to turn into a room. She was surprised at how much stuff were in the room, so much stuff that the piles of trunks and boxes were almost up to the window!  
  
"Inuyasha? What the heck is all this stuff?" She fanned her nose; the musty smell was getting to her. "Family stuff. It's really old.. Goes back to the Sengoku Jidai period.." He mumbled, not really interested in the topic.  
  
"Oh." She followed Inuyasha to where he was bending over and bent down, looking over his shoulder to see a sparkling jewel, in a velvet box. "Inuyasha. What's that?" She said, pointing at the jewel. "Shh.. Keep it down.. Demons all over Japan are looking for this jewel." He whispered, handing the jewel to her.  
  
It was warm, well in her opinion, and she cradled it, keeping it close to her body. "Now, make your desired wish.. You wanted to be like me, a hanyou right? Make sure you wish that you could turn into human anytime. Just in case.." He said, faintly smiling.  
  
"My wish is.." **************************************************************************** **********  
  
I know! Major cliffhanger.. I'm so sorry for not updating.. Here's my note that was on my penname lookup thingy or whatever that is. It explains my abscense, and everything. Just to let you know, I may not be updating as much because of school and everything, so, don't expect updates so often.  
  
Note:  
  
Hey! It's Miyuki. Well, since Fanfiction.net is being stupid about lemon stories and all my current lemon stories have been deleted, I am upset, but I am now posting my old stories and my current non-lemon stories on Mediaminer.org. My new username is Miyuki-Chan. Just like this one but without the 5... Sadly, both of my very very important disks, holding a lot of my stories has been broken, so I will have to type up Down With A Cold all over again and work on it. I will also have to have backup on the desktop, just in case. You know? That is why I haven't updated in a very long time. I'm truly sorry. So anyways, please read this update and thank you for listening. Bye!  
  
Um also, I'm deleting two of my stories. They are, What the hell is this thing, and also Party at Kagome's House. Because they are not good, and also, I have almost no reviews on them. I am so sorry.. Gomen ne!  
  
Working On Stories:  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend: 4 chapters, five coming soon.  
  
Fragile Rose: Do over. Maybe start the whole story over and make it better.  
  
Down With A Cold: Posting updated "R or NC-17" version on Mediaminer. Posting new and improved "PG-13 or R" version here. If I decide for "R" on here, the lemons will be cut out. Sorry. Also, do over for both versions. My disk broke. All the old chapters are now gone.  
  
Drops of Blood: New story. "R" for strong language and non-lemon but heavy lime. For some violent and bloody scenes.  
  
Ideas (these ideas are only ideas. They may not turn into stories.)  
  
Kagome is left with Inuyasha's child in her own time. The well is sealed off accidentally and the only way to get back is for Inuyasha to go back to her time and see her.  
  
That's all for now! See ya!  
  
Miyuki   
  
So, that explains everything right? If you have any questions, put it in your review. I hate my penname now, it has a 5 on it for some stupid retarded reason. Tell me if I should change it.  
  
Thanks for listening..  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	6. The Results

Hi! I'm back. Arghh.. I got the stupid pregnancy facts wrong.. I was going to say three weeks, but ended up saying three months! Umm. I wrote a new note for my penname account. Here it is:  
  
Hey! It's me. My lemon stories have been deleted, by some reporter, and I'm trying to figure out a way to figure this out, and the whole issue is so complicated. I'm going to join AFF.net, for thouse of you who don't know it, it's Adultfanfiction.net. I'll try to post all my lemons there. I'll give you my new username when I register an account. Okay, I'm going to join AFF.net but, I'm sure that that'll be later. I won't be posting lemons till I feel like it. I need a break from lemons.  
  
Updated: October 20, 2003.  
  
Working On Stories:  
  
Slave In Heart: Okay, the deal with this story, is well, I'm a little frustrated on how it's going, and I'm trying to figure out a way to make it better. I'm currently working on Chapter Four, and it's a little complicated to deal with school and write chapters but I seem to have the new story, Drops of Her Blood going quite well.  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend: five chapters, six coming soon. I think I'm doing good with this story, it's only the preggy stuff that's a bit well, unfamiliar. So, I'm reading people's preggy stories to get more info. Hehe. I'm having quite a bit of trouble thinking up an idea for the next chapter, and I think it'll be the shopping for the baby and stuff like that, and I'm not exactly sure what I'll be doing with this.  
  
Fragile Rose: Do over. I'm going to start this story over once I get Down With A Cold going again. I've deleted this. But it'll come back after Bed Ridden is finished and edited by my friend and I.  
  
Down With A Cold: Posting updated "R or NC-17" version on Mediaminer or AFF.net. Posting new and improved "PG-13 or R" version here. If I decide for "R" on here, the lemons will be cut out. Sorry. Also, do over for both versions. My disk broke. All the old chapters are now gone. Will be called "Bed Ridden". It's the new title.  
  
Drops of Her Blood: New Story. I'm working on the third chapter. I like the way it's going, but I'm having a bit of writer's block on it. Please forgive me if it takes a long time to post the new chapter.  
  
Shards of Glass: I neglected this story for quite a while. I think I'm going to continue to do that till I finally get an idea for the next chapter. Meanwhile, I'll try to edit the already posted chapters. For this story's readers, please be patient and please don't give up on me. I'm trying my best to handle school and my writing.  
  
Let Me See: Well, this is new, and kind of funny, humourus, the stuffs. And so, I'm going to work on the second chapter, but that's not until I've done a few chapters of my other stories. I don't like ignoring them for too long like I've done to my poor Shard's of Glass story. Anyways, I'm going to pause on writing this for a month or so.  
  
Ideas: (these ideas are only ideas. They may not turn into stories.)  
  
For You:  
  
Kagome is left with Inuyasha's child in her own time. The well is sealed off accidentally and the only way to get back is for Inuyasha to go back to her time and see her.  
  
Blinded From Reality:  
  
Kagome, an orphan girl of 15, has run away from her orphanage. She is taken in by Inuyasha.  
  
The Beginning of a Long Nine Months:  
  
Naru, discovers she is carrying Keitaro's child. How will she tell him? (This is my first non Inuyasha related story!!! Actually idea..)  
  
Coming Soon:  
  
Gone In A Wink of An Eye:  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome's childhood love, has returned to Tokyo after moving to the United States. She meets him in a cafe but doesn't recognize him at first. When will she be able to see that it is really Inuyasha? Read to find out. Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San.  
  
Planning on Removal:  
  
What The Hell Is This Thing?(I'm not sure. I think I might remove this and start it over in a better way.)  
  
Removed:  
  
Party At Kagome's House  
  
Fragile Rose  
  
Here's the url to my FictionPress.net account:  
  
That's all for now! See ya!  
  
Miyuki   
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Results  
  
"I wish to become a inu-hanyou, like my mate. I wish that I can easily become a human too, if I need to be in disguise." Kagome whispered, loud enough so Inuyasha could hear.  
  
The jewel exploded into a bright light, and Kagome closed her eyes shut while Inuyasha shielded his eyes from the sight.  
  
After a while, a glow surrounded Kagome, and a miko, with battle armor and the proper miko clothing came out. "Hello, Kagome, Inuyasha. I am Midoriko, the miko. This wish will be granted, but be wise, for if you use this power to harm any other being that has done nothing to you, you will perish, and dissolve. But if you do need to use this power, and that person has done something to harm you, or your friends, you will not perish. I'll be waiting in the afterlife for you. Goodbye, for now." She smiled warmly, and her soul floated above, and disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome murmured and collapsed on him as she felt her life energy float away. "Kagome!" He immediately caught her frail body and held her to his body.  
  
"It's okay.. Don't worry. I'm just tired." She said softly, gripping his shirt to balance her body.  
  
They sat there till Kagome gathered her strength and stood up. "Kagome. I'm sorry.." He mumbled into her collarbone, a tear escaping from his eyelid. Surprised that he was crying she made him face her, wiping his tear away with the pad of her thumb and kissed his cheek, stroking his hair to relax him.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "For making you immortal."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I picked my choice." She smiled faintly at him, putting a hand on his cheek, and nuzzled his neck, emitting her breath onto his warm skin, making him shiver.  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep? It's already one in the morning. Umm, and also, since we're already finished with college, isn't it time for us to work? I mean, I am 25, and you're already 26, and we're going to have a baby, so, we have to save a lot of money."  
  
"Pup." He said, correcting her.  
  
"I could get a job easily. My oyaji owns a big company called Testusaiga Corp. So, it's no big deal. I could start working any day." Inuyasha said, waving his hand lazily.  
  
"C'mon.. I'm tired." He dragged her sleeve and decided she was too slow so he picked her up and carried her with him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out, blinking in surprise. "What?" He smirked playfully and nipped an ear. "Mmm.. Stop, that tickles." She giggled, stroking one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha walked into his room, setting Kagome down onto the bed and walking into the bathroom. "Change, I'm going to take a shower." He said, taking his clothes off and threw them out of the bathroom into the hamper.  
  
Kagome laughed as she saw his clothes swiftly get thrown into the hamper. She took off her own and put them into the hamper too. She walked over to the wardrobe, clad in only underclothes, a bra and undies, took out her pajamas, flannel tartan patterned pants and a loose baby blue long sleeved shirt.  
  
After changing clothes, she sprawled out on to the bed, patting the small bump forming on her abdomen area. She crawled to his pillow and inhaled, breathing in his musky masculine scent. She heard the rain pour outside mixing with the sound of the shower and her eyes started to get droopy.  
  
Sighing, she opened her eyes and stared at the blank white ceiling, picturing what the pup would look like, and how her life would be like after that. She would have to tell her mother and father, and Inuyasha would have to tell his too. She scrunched her eyebrows together in worry, wondering what they would think. Too tired to think, she opened the covers and lulled herself to sleep. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
That's all for now.. I kind of rushed, so sorry! Gomen ne!! Um, I'll be back.. Soon, I hope. Bye!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	7. Surprise Visit

Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. I realized that everything can't be all, peaches and cream, so I mean, I'm going to add a small little twist in here. Okay? It's not going to be so tragic, like Inu and Kag breaking up or something. But something a tiny bit different. I've been putting in soo much fluff so it's kind of a treat. Ne? So sorry if you don't like the idea, but I try to make things more realistic.  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Surprise Visit  
  
They stopped the car at a large house with two walls in the entrance. "Is this your house?" Kagome said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" He asked, shrugging.  
  
"You don't appreciate anything." She said, hitting his shoulder. Grumbling, he got out of the car, pulling out the keys from the ignition. Locking the doors once she was out, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and continued to walk into the entrance area.  
  
She put an arm through his and he pressed the small button down and talked into the machine. "Who is this?" A small squeaky girly voice asked, from the machine.  
  
"Inuyasha." He muttered, and instantly, the gates opened. He opened the door to his house and Kagome's eyes widened, surprised to see such a huge house in such an isolated area.  
  
The girl that had talked in the machine welcomed him and said, "You have a guest. She is waiting in the living room."  
  
He nodded and thanked her, releasing his arm from Kagome's but holding her hand instead.  
  
"Inuyasha! I haven't heard from you so long!" Rumi ran into him, kissing his cheeks. "The last time you heard from me, you called me a bastard." He said, raising an annoyed eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean it. Oh! This must be your girlfriend! Hello, my name is Rumi, Inuyasha's mother." She shook Kagome's hand, and gave her a surprising hug too.  
  
He cleared his throat and whispered, "Mate."  
  
Her eyes widened, and then she smiled warmly, "Congratulations."  
  
Kagome blushed, turning her head down, finding the floor very interesting at the moment. "Oh come on Ofukuro, don't embarrass her." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Kikyou is here. Um, she seemed a bit angry. Are you going to talk to her or not? Because we can just send her out if she bothers you." Rumi said, hesitating.  
  
"She's angry at me? I'll just have to talk it out with her then. C'Mon Kagome, time for you to meet my bitchy ex." He said, snorting.  
  
He led her into the living room and Kikyou was sitting there, glancing at her perfectly French manicured nails. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise." She said coldly, giving him a fake smile.  
  
"What do you want?" He ground out, trying to keep himself from throwing her out of the house.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted me back. I see you have already chosen a mate. I can sense the aura you know. Inside of her, the child that is forming." She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Bad choice of yours, Inuyasha. Choosing my half-cousin like that." Kikyou said rather grimly, standing up from the couch.  
  
"I don't want to hear your bitch about Kagome like that. What is the reason you have come here?" He said softly, almost mumbling. But he was talking seriously, you could easily tell by the expression on his face.  
  
'Why is he acting this way? Does Kikyou upset him this much? What did she do to him? I know Kikyou has a bad reputation on making people become pissed off at her because of her snotty family. But what has she done?' Kagome thought, staring at her half-cousin.  
  
Kagome hung on his arm, almost as if she was the child she was going to bear and not the mother of it. Feeling a heavy weight in her heart, she felt like bursting into tears. She felt like running away. Standing here with her mate felt heart-warming, but in the situation they were in, nothing could stand between Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
"I've already told you. I just wanted to see if you would want me back. All these years. We've been apart, for at least four years. Is that enough time for you to decide? But I know, that you have a mate, a child, and happiness. I should just leave you alone." Kikyou said, a sad expression on her face.  
  
Kagome felt him stiffen, watching his facial expression. She stared at the pain streaking his eyes. "No, Kikyou, I can't go back with you. You decided on your own, that you did not want me. You went to Naraku. I cannot let you come back to me. I'm sorry." He said, pausing, to see if what he was saying made sense.  
  
"I'll leave. I'm sorry to have bothered you. This may be the last we will see of each other, Inuyasha. Goodbye Kagome, good luck with the baby. Maybe I'll visit you sometime." She said, waving. She picked up her purse and left the house.  
  
"Goodbye." He murmured. Kagome let go of him, as he stood there, and ran out of the living room, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "Kagome." His expression softened as he saw her run.  
  
She kept running, until she found a random room with a door. She shut it, and locked it, wiping the tears off face with her sleeve. Turning around, she didn't bother to turn the light on, but she glanced at her surroundings, realizing that this room was his room. Inuyasha's room.  
  
The room was filled, with his smell. You could have known that this was his room even with the first step inside. The tears no longer came out of her eyes, but she still rubbed at her eyes anyway, wiping the remaining moisture.  
  
She walked towards his bed, flopping down on it. Staring at the picture on his bed stand, she realized that it was he and she, together in the picture. She smiled faintly remembering the day the picture was taken.  
  
It had been a warm spring day and Kagome had decided to go to an isolated place and relax there for the day. She had invited Sango and Miroku to come with them and they had said yes almost immediately, delighted at the thought. They had gone to a place somewhere in the country, a lush mountain with soft grass to lie on and sakura trees to look at.  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome were napping on the picnic blanket, Sango and Miroku took a picture of them, and gave it to them once they were developed.  
  
She picked up the frame, smiling at it. Then setting it back down, she walked over to his desk. Opening the drawer where she knew where the photo album was, she picked up the red lacquered album and opened it, finding various pictures of herself, Sango, Miroku, and himself.  
  
She flipped the pages, finding the older pictures, when he was younger, in High School with Miroku, and finally, pictures of him with Kikyou. There weren't many pictures of Kikyou, meaning that Miroku and his friends didn't like taking pictures of her with him.  
  
They seemed so simple, and Kikyou's face was always blank, emotionless. Small hugs here and there, a little peck on the cheek, and one picture of a kiss. It hurt to look at these pictures, but she wanted to find out about Kikyou and Inuyasha's relationship.  
  
The pictures of Kikyou were gone now, as she had gone to the earlier years, now in the middle school pictures. She giggled as she saw the fully-grown Inuyasha and the small middle school student she saw in there. He looked, cute. His face was more innocent, and his smile's were bright. Not that he didn't smile bright now, but it had a childish gleam to it.  
  
Gone through all the three years of middle school pictures, she turned to his elementary school pictures. Her eyes widened even more as she glanced through this period of time. He was a kid at this time, and so was Miroku. He looked even more innocent, not knowing what the real world was like.  
  
Then it came to the toddler pictures. His mother, Rumi, was mostly in them too. She looked younger, without wrinkles. She was holding a baby Inuyasha, cooing at him delightfully.  
  
She smiled at this; she would have to get lessons from her for their baby. There weren't many pictures of his toddler or baby years, so the album was now done. Turning back to the pictures of she and Inuyasha, a small droplet landed on table.  
  
"Why am I crying?" She asked herself, wiping her tears away. Shutting the album, she stuck it in the drawer again. "I guess, that I noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyou had a very shaky relationship. I'm jealous of her, she got to be his first kiss, first everything. But I was the one chosen as his mate, was their love not true?" She spoke out loud, staring at the picture on his bed stand.  
  
Their conversation together replayed over and over in her head and she shook her head, trying not to think of it.  
  
"Kagome." A familiar voice came from outside of the door and she unlocked it, finding a droopy-eared Inuyasha standing outside of the door.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Don't forget. I love you."  
  
"I know. I'll never forget." She whispered back, stroking his back.  
  
"What happened? Why did you run away?" He asked, pulling away from her and setting her on the bed, sitting cross-legged.  
  
"I. I just, well, I got sad." She admitted, laughing half-heartedly. She continued, "I just got a little jealous. She got to be your first kiss, first girlfriend, first everything. It feels like I'm just second best. And after that conversation, she was talking about me, like I wasn't even there. It hurts, you know!"  
  
He held her, lying against the bedpost. "I'll never go back to her, you know that. She betrayed me. She said she loved me, but I found she had cheated on me with Naraku. He was a guy that I had problems against. A rival, you know? So, I saw her one-day, kissing him, under the sakura tree outside of my school. She denied everything once I got a chance to talk to her, but I broke it off with her. She's never been able to let it go, always begged me to take her back, but, I told her, millions of times not to tell me lies anymore. And after that, she started to not talk to me anymore. But I thought that was a good thing. After I met you, things have changed for me. I have found happiness, and I won't dare to let it go. I want to stay with you, for eternity."  
  
She was speechless; too shocked to administer everything he had told her. All she did was lay her head against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, and kissed him softly, closing her eyes. "Me too." He smiled, gave her a peck on the nose, laughing.  
  
Her eyes sparkled iridescently, with little droplets of water. "Oh no, I'm starting to cry again." She giggled, wiped the tears away.  
  
As they watched the sun set outside, she rested against his strong chest and imagined what their future would be like. Creating pictures in her mind, she closed her eyes, and smiled. **************************************************************************** ***********  
  
So, what do you think? I personally think it's good, maybe my most well written piece of writing. Well, maybe the Inuyasha music, the background music really does help. Right now, I'm listening to those Inuyasha music stuff, you know, like the Inuyasha and Kagome theme, and those really sad symphony like pieces of music? Well, they really inspire you to write. It makes the writing more realistic too. Because it's like the episodes, you know? So, buy the CD, or search for mp3's, ahg, rhymes.. But, try to get hold of some of the songs. They work real well for fic-writing.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	8. Explanation To His Parents

I'm on the roll here! I've posted two new stories, updated with a new chapter for Bed Ridden, and now here's a chapter for this story! Um, well, I've edited this because I think it was soo stupid the other one was so read this one okay?  
  
My Sassy Girlfriend  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Explanation To His Parents  
  
"Inuyasha, you have to tell them. You don't want them to get mad!" She said, rubbing his shoulder with her palm.  
  
He sighed and reluctantly nodded a "yes" and walked out of his room tweaking one of Kagome's newly sprouted ears. (I keep forgetting to add a part that explains Kagome's transformation. But before, the ears and claws didn't come out yet because in this story, it takes a couple of days. Two to three. Well, I'm sorry for not explaining but here it is.)  
  
"Inuyasha!" She whined and brushed his hand away from her brown colored ears. He chuckled but dragged her in with him anyway.  
  
"Ofukuro! Oyaji! Come into the living room! I want to talk to you about something!" He hollered, making Kagome clamp her ears down onto her head. She fingered one of her silver ends and noticed her claws. She smiled and examined them. They were long and looked as if they wouldn't be able to trim easily.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" Rumi came in. His father looked very young, in his thirties or something. But that was impossible. He was probably older. He had the same silver hair and golden eyes. But he had two purple streaks on the sides of his face.  
  
"Sit down." He said. He took a deep breath and exhaled, glancing at Kagome thoughtfully. She nodded. "Well, as you already know, Kagome and I are mates." He said, and his father smiled.  
  
He continued. "She is now with-child. We are engaged and not married yet. She has yet to tell her parents. So we will organize it with both parents." Kagome nodded, trying to support Inuyasha in his speech.  
  
"With-child hmm? When is the pup due?" His father asked. "Probably in about 5 months." Inuyasha said.  
  
She nodded again. "Do you have a name in mind?" Rumi asked curiously. "Well, I guess we haven't thought about that just yet." Kagome said, laying back into the couch.  
  
"Kagome, you have dog-ears now!" Rumi gasped, pointing at her ears. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We used the Shikon no Tama to wish for her immortality." Inuyasha said, fondling one of her ears with his fingers.  
  
"What." Inutaisho stared at his son in appall, stunned at what he had just heard. "You used the Shikon no Tama?" Rumi asked, twice as shocked. "Yeah, you said that I could use it at very important situations." Inuyasha said. "Oh well, I guess it was a good choice." Rumi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Kagome yawned and looked at her wristwatch. It read: 11:48. "It's getting late, we should be getting to bed." She said.  
  
"Alright, goodnight you two." Inutaisho said, and Rumi waved. "Goodnight." Kagome whispered, and walked down the hallway. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so, that's the edited version. So, I'm going to work on chapters of my stories so just hold on okay? If you want, you can read my other stories. Kay?  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
